


it's been so long

by genresavvy



Category: Frankenstein MD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meeting again at a high school reunion au</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been so long

He literally bumps into Victoria at their high school reunion, and the moment he makes eye contact with her, he grins ear to ear, “Victoria!”

She looks at him for a moment, briefly unable to place who he is, until it clicks and she wonders how she managed to not recognize him, “Eli.”

He suddenly pulls her into a hug, “How’ve you been? It’s so good to see you!”

"Busy — " Most of the time, when faced with a situation like this, she would push the person away, but she’s always been a bit more comfortable around Eli, something which hasn’t lessened despite how long it’s been since the last time they’ve talked. "Really?"

"Of course!"

She can’t help but to smile a little bigger at that, and when they pull away from the hug, she glances down at his hand and the reason why doesn't occur to her until relief sets in when she doesn’t see a ring.


End file.
